Reminiscing
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Set during 5x11 Brock's Got Stones. Reba and Brock, looking through their old photo albums, reminiscing old times. And that will lead to some unexpected things.. Complete!
1. Prologue

_Spoilers: Is set during episode 5x11: "Brock's got stones". __But Reba never found out that he lied about the stones being still there after a couple of days with her ;)  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Reba, Brock and Barbara Jean.  
__Note: So, my second Reba-story. Give it a try and let me know what you think of it!_

**Prologue**

Reba looked to her ex-husband from the kitchen. He wasn't looking as sad as she thought he would be, he was having stones after all. As far as she knew, he kept smiling the entire day. Brock was having fun with Jake, playing silly games with him while laying on Reba's couch. When Elizabeth was home, he would play easy games with her, or watching tv-shows with her. And when Kyra was home ,-what wasn't very often,- Brock tried to make her sit with him for a while and talk a little bit. And when Jake, Kyra and Elizabeth weren't at home and Cheyenne and Van were out as well, she was sitting with him. It suprised her how much fun they were actually having. They weren't having as much arguments as Reba had expected. And with Barbara Jean gone, Reba had to secretly admit that it started to feel like it used to be. Without all the kisses and hugs and everything. But she liked what was going on the last couple of days, and she defenitely didn't want them to stop. She liked having some company and when she got tired of Brock, he somehow seemed to feel it and was able to leave her alone. She slowly walked into the livingroom, where she saw Brock lying on the couch watching a silly talkshow. Brock immidiately heard her coming into the room and turned around. "You're not getting tired of me being here, are you?" Brock joked. Reba was planning on giving him a smart-ass reply, but instead she shoock her head. "No, it's okay." She sat down on the chair next to the couch and started talking. "So... What'd you like for dinner tonight? All the kids are out, so it's your choice tonight." Cheyenne and Van took Elizabeth on a little trip for a week, and the kids were all with friends tonight. Brock wasn't thinking a long time when he answered: "I'd like something with chicken." Reba nodded. "Chicken with rice? Than I won't have to go out to do some shopping." Reba nodded as well. "That's okay with me." Reba laughed. "As long as it's food, right?" He smiled at her, and when Reba walked over to the kitchen to start with dinner, he kept watching his tv-show.

He wasn't able to concentraid though. He was thinking about the last couple of days at Reba's house. He'd enjoyed it more than anything the last couple of months. He was with his children, his granddaughter and he was with Reba. He was suprised of how Reba had been acting towards him these days. He was expecting to get smartass comments for most of the time, but instead she was actually acting incredibly sweet and caring. But then, she was sweet and caring, she had always been. But she had also been very clever, what made her able to say something back to every single comment people made to her. It was funny to hear her comment to people, but when she did it to himself he wasn't always able to laugh about it. Anyway, he was happy the way they were treathing each other these days. They were having fun, even though his stones were keeping him from doing active things with his kids. It wasn't such a big problem though. The only thing that bothered him a little, was that he wasn't missing Barbara Jean. How weird was that? He was enjoying the company of his kids, Reba's company and he wasn't missing Barbara Jean at all. He was missing his son, who was at Barbara Jean's parents for a week, but he wasn't missing Barbara Jean. He was very confused, and the same thoughts kept spinning around in his mind until he heard Reba talking next to him. "So, since we're together I figured we'd just eat in front of the telvision. Unless you want to keep watching Dr. Phil. Than you can eat here by yourself." Brock snapped out of his thoughts, sat up and laughed. "Well, we can watch whatever you like." Reba put a plate with rice and chicken on has lap and switched off the television. "Well, than I suggest we'll switch it off." Brock nodded and in a little uncomfortable atmosphere they ate their food. Brock suddenly started talking. "Reba, do you have some photoalbums?" Reba nodded. "Of course I have, why you're asking?" "What do you think of looking through some of them? I mean, when the kids are around they're probably going to do every thing to make us forget that those albums actually exist." Reba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's actually a nice idea. Wait a minute, I'll go get them." She stood up. "Reba... Shouldn't you finish your dinner first?" She smiled. "Right... Perhaps that's a good idea."


	2. 1 Miami & The Acropolis

_Note: So, here's the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think of it!_

**1 – Miami**** & The Acropolis**

After a small half hour Reba came down with three different photo albums. Three big photo albums. "Jesus Reba, you grabbed the three biggest or what?" Reba laughed. "No...These are actually the three smallest, believe me." Brock made place next to him on the couch and Reba put two of the books on the table and took the other one with her. She opened the photoalbum and the first photo immidiately brought back a memorie. "Oh my god, Reba, remember this?" While he was laughing, he pointed at the first photograph in the album. It was a picture near a pool, were Reba was sitting under a huge umbrella. There was a little shade, but the huge sunburnt Reba had catched was defenitely visible. She was incredibly red! Reba's face looked as if she could kill anytime soon while she murmered: "What the heck is that one doing in here?" Brock kept laughing while Reba hit him on his arm, while reminiscing that memory.

_It had been one of Reba and Brock's first years of marriage. __Cheyenne wasn't born yet and both were enjoying their time together. They were having a holiday in Miami and Reba and Brock were having the time of their lives. They were staying in a gorgeous, luxury hotel with a beautiful swimmingpool, sauna and a minibar in every room. Reba loved it. The beach had been Brock's place-to-go everyday. Reba went with him since she wanted to be with him, but prefered laying by the swimming pool. At the beach, Reba kept laying out of the sun, using the excuse that with her red hair and light skin, her skin wasn't able to get a little tanned. Instead, it would get red immidiately. Brock however, was a huge sun fan and the first couple of times they went to the beach, Reba had been there for him. But after a couple of times, Reba actually started liking the beach and with a huge umbrella above her, she was actually enjoying the beach as well. At some point, she had actually tried to lay down in the sun for a little while. That little while became more than an hour when she fell asleep, and Brock –who'd never got a sunburn,- was enjoying the sun as well. When they went to their hotel that evening, Reba hadn't had any troubles with her skin at all. The next morning however, had been a complete disaster. When Reba woke up that morning, she was having a lot of pain everywhere. And when Brock had seen her, he'd started laughing as loud as he could. Reba got up immidiately and looked in the mirror. It'd been a horror what she had seen. She looked more like a big, red tomato instead of her normal self. She'd refused to go out the rest of their entire holiday, except when there was no one around in the swimmingpool of their hotel. The first day of her sunburn, she'd been out for a couple of minutes, sitting under a umbrella, while she'd refused to talk to Brock. (It hadn't last for an hour; at some point she just had to make a fool of him.) On that day, Brock had taken that picture. _

"Brock, I swear I'll kill ya." Brock couldn't stop laughing while he looked at Reba and joked: "You're almost getting as red as you were that day!" Reba was getting red out of anger, and maybe a little of embarressment. She hit him hard while yelling "You moron!" at him. Brock finally stopped laughing and said smiling: "You have to admit Reba, it looks kinda funny." She gave him a deadly look while saying: "Just as funny as you when you look orange after you tanned." Brock stopped smiling and said: "Not funny." Reba sighed and said: "Let's just move on, please. I'm tired of seeing that red face of mine and I'll assure you; you're never going to see that picture ever again." She quickly flipped over the page, were she found a couple of more photographs of their holiday in Miami. All without her being sunburnt. Reba smiled. "After all, it was a great holiday, wasn't it...?" Brock nodded. "It defenitely was." Seeing the next photo made Reba laugh. "That hair is huge! I can't believe I actually liked that...". Brock smiled. "Well, it was fashion in those years... I guess." Reba smiled, while they both kept looking through the album, what contained pictures of the holidays they'd spent together or with their kids. Miami, Las Vegas, Hawaii, LA and San Fransisco... Reba and Brock had even been in Spain and Greece. At a certain point, they reached a photograph of the two of them, standing infront of the Acropolis, kissing each other. Reba rememberd that day very well. While flipping through the rest of the album, she kept thinking about it.

_It had been a hot day, a little over 95 degrees fahrenheit. Reba and Brock were on their first vacation without their children after Kyra had been borned and they'd been enjoying every single moment of it. They'd been having romantic dinners, romantic evenings and evening more romantic nights together and the Acropolis was their first curiosity to see at their trip. The day they went there had been incredible. It'd started with roomservice bringing their breakfast at bed and ended with a hot, steamy night in their hotelroom. In between, they went visiting the Acropolis. When they were standing in front of it, without any people being there, Brock had asked the first person they'd seen -, a old, sweet old lady who'd loved making a picture of them,- to make a picture of them. __And at that certain picture they'd been kissing. _

Reba had loved that vacation. Especially their nights together... Quickly she shook those thoughts off of her. After a while they finished the first album and Brock sighed. Reba rolled her eyes and said: "Is this so boring? You were the one who wanted to look through them, remember?" Brock shook his head and said: "No, no, it's not boring at all, Reba. I like remembering these times. I liked them." Reba and Brock locked eyes for a moment, and Reba felt a tiny little spark between them. At that point, she broke their contact, cleared her throat and said a little uncomfortable: "Lets look at the next one, shall we?"

_Note: So, just for the record; I know the Acropolis is in Athens and not in Miami ;) Just needed to make a chapter title. Just so you know it ;) And now, please, hit that button below!!!_


	3. 2 Little Jake, tiny Kyra&small Cheyenne

_Note: So, here's chapter two. I've just finished it and I'm happy to share it with all of you. Please let me know what you think of it and keep reading!_

**2 – Little Jake, tiny Kyra & small Cheyenne**

Both Reba and Brock were suprised when they saw the first couple of pages of the second photoalbum they were flipping through. It were pictures of the birth of Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake. "Oh my God, Brock!" Reba got emotional by looking to those pictures. Without thinking, Brock put his hand on hers. For a little while they were just sitting there, looking through the pages, with their hand interlaced. After a while though, Reba realised their hands were together and she quickly moved her hand, what made Brock stop holding it. They saw a picture of her, Brock and a small Cheyenne, who'd just born. She rememberd being pregnant of Cheyenne as if it was yesterday.

_Reba had been pregnant for almost nine months and she had to admit that she would be glad when it would be over. Of course, she loved the fact that she and Brock were going to have a little baby, but she hated the morning sickness, her muck ankles and her big belly started annoying her as well. __What she díd like was that Brock was doing everything for her, and with everything she meant everything. He would do the laundry, make dinner, massage her everywhere she wanted, pay the bills and do the shopping... She adored him for doing it and was enjoying her rest as well! Being pregnant of her first child was incredible. Feeling the child kick had been so weird when she'd noticed it for the first time, but eventually she'd get used to it, altough she'd been glad it hadn't happend too often, 'cause that probably would be awful. It had been in the middle of the night, when she'd gotten into labour. _

"Reba? Reba!" Reba snapped out of her memories when Brock gave her a little push. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Brock sighed. Reba hadn't really been paying attention to the story he was telling her, so he started talking again. At that point, Reba saw he'd switched the page to a picture of Brock, Cheyenne, a very tiny Kyra and herself on the beach. "I was asking you if you rememberd that day on the beach with Cheyenne and Kyra." He started laughing a little bit and Reba hit him hard on his arm. "That was not funny!"

_It had been a lovely day on the beach. Not too hot, not too cold. Reba never got away from her umbrella though, after her and Brock's holiday to Miami. __Along with him, Cheyenne and a tiny Kyra they'd gone to the beach. They were having a great time and both Reba and Brock had enjoyed seeing Cheyenne and Kyra play. The most terrying thing happend round lunchtime though. Reba and Brock had been relaxing together for a little while, when they heard Cheyenne's voice: "Mommy... Daddy?" Reba remembered Cheyenne's voice that afternoon só good. The rest of their conversation as well. "Hey sweetie. Where's your sister?" "I don't know mommy." "What!?!" Reba remembered getting up immidiately, staring at Cheyenne as if she'd been a ghost. For ten minutes -, ten minutes that had seemed to be hours,- they'd been searching all over the beach, and Reba could almost cry because of guilt and worriedness. She felt so guilty for paying attention to Brock instead of Kyra and Cheyenne. She could hit herself if she wouldn't know how hard she could hit people. "Mommy?" "Cheyenne, I'm busy, just hold my hand and walk along." Reba said a little bitter to her daughter. She wasn't mad at Cheyenne though, but mad at herself. "Mom, I'm here..." Reba looked to her left and saw Cheyenne. When she looked at her right, she saw little Kyra, looking around and laughing as if nothing had happend. _

"You have to admit Reba, after a couple of days we were able to laugh about it." Reba was able to smile a little bit, but the thought she'd had that day about losing Kyra had been awful and it still was. Reba'd been able to thank God on her bare knees that day, when she realised Kyra hadn't been gone at all. She'd just moved herself a little bit to the left to play and Reba'd been incredibly happy that she'd been smart enough to follow her. "Oh, look Reba!" Reba snapped out of her thoughts when Brock showed her a picture of a little Jake, running behind a ball. Reba started laughing out loud while remembering that short memory.

_It had been a beautiful spring day when Jake'd decided to play football for the first time, at the age of four. He'd seen it on tv a couple of times and he desperately wanted to try it. Brock had gone to the garden with him, hitting the bal softly so Jake could hit it back. Reba, Cheyenne and Kyra were watching their little brother outside. __The first ball Brock'd hit to Jake though, was too soft and Jake ran over –as fast as his little legs let gim,- to give the ball a hard hit. However, he'd totally misplaced his foot and he'd somehow managed to make a somersault instead of just falling on the ground. He stood up smiling, while Brock, Reba, Kyra and Cheyenne were all four laughing as hard as they could and happy that Jake hadn't hurt himself. _

They flipped through the rest of the album, sometimes laughing and sometimes Reba hit Brock when he said something stupid or called him a moron when he said something, mainly about her, what was absolutely not funny. There was only one book left, and Reba turned her head to the clock. It pointed 22.30 PM. "So, next!" Brock said. Reba doubted a little bit about flipping through the other album, but she was actually having a good time with Brock and decided to agree with his idea about flipping through the last book she'd taken from upstairs.


	4. 3 Wedding Bells

_Note: So, here I am with chapter four. I want to apologize for posting a OC chapter before, don't know what I was doing at that point ;) But this is the good one. I know it's short, but I wanted to wait with writing the next thing for the next chapter, because I felt like it didn't really fit at this point. Let me know what you think of this one! _

**3 – Wedding Bells**

Reba immidiately recognised the album she was holding when she flipped through the first page. It was thé album. The album of their wedding. She bit her lip while sitting with the album on her lap. She absolutely didn't like what was happenig. When she saw the first picture, one of herself and Brock when they were standing at the altar. She rememberd that moment as if it'd been yesterday. Standing there, in front of all their friends and family, telling each other how much they loved each other, how they would take care of each other... How they would be together forever... Reba quickly closed the book. "Brock...I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." She quickly stood up, planning to get on the stairs to go to bed, but Brock grabbed her arm. "Reba, sit." Reba's face turned red and she yelled: "Sit? I'm not your dog!" Brock wasn't impressed of Reba's sudden outburst. "Okay, then sit down, please." Reba refused to sit down and Brock decided to hold her arm, just in case she was trying to get away when he started asking her difficult questions. Something he was probably going to do. "Reba, it's imposibble that yóu are tired at this hour. If you don't want to look in that photoalbum, just say so." Reba wasn't planning on telling him she was having a hard time watching those pictures. The memories they brought up were just too hard for Reba to handle. If she started thinking about them, she would get some kind of huge desire to bring back that tine. It'd happen too often aand she wanted it to happen as less as possible. "Brock, I'm fine with flipping through the album, I just want to go to bed so let me go!" She started talking louder with every word and at the end of her phrase, she was almost screaming. Brock sighed and let go. "Fine. You go to bed. I'll stay up a little longer if you don't mind." "Fine by me." Reba murmered her last phrase and then went upstairs. When Reba was upstairs, Brock sighed again. He knew she was lying. He opened the photoalbum again and he almost stopped breathing for a brief moment when he saw a picture of Reba in her wedding dress. It'd been made when she'd been walking to him at their weddingday.

_Brock almost stopped breathing when he saw his soon-to-be wife walking towards him. She looked so incredible. __She was wearing a gorgeous, low-cut, snow-white dress with little crystals at certain spots. Her shoulderlength, beautiful red hair was curled a little bit and looked incredible. To finish her beautiful look, she was holding a bouquet of white lilies and green leaves in her hands. She looked so stunning. Brock was happy that it wasn't going to take long until he could call her his wife. He saw her pretty blue eyes twinkle of happiness and a smile from ear to ear. How pretty she was when she was smiling.. Especially when she was smiling at hím. He smiled at her when she was standing beside him and whispererd: "You look so beautiful." She gave him a thankful smile while they gave each other their right hand. _

Brock flipped a little futher and saw lots of different pictures. The two of them together, Reba on her own, himself on his own, their party after their wedding. He even spotted a photograph of his singles night. He sighed. He wasn't quit sure what to do. He closed the album and started thinking. He realised he hadn't exactly been missing Barbara-Jean the last couple of days, and she would come back in three days. So would the kids. He realised how much fun he'd been having with Reba. He'd been missing her so much. But that wasn't something he just realised. He'd known that for a very, very long time. But he felt like all she wanted to do was just forget about the past and live at present. He couldn't blame her for that, but deep inside he just wished she would come to him and tell hime how much she still loved him.

Meanwhile, Reba was lying in her bed and couldn't sleep. The picture she'd seen a couple of minutes ago reminded her of her marriage with Brock. Until now, she'd been trying to push away the feelings she'd been feeling ever sine Brock and her had their divorce. The feeling of someone who loved her unconditionally. The feeling of being married. She'd been missing it so much, but somehow she hadn't realised it that much until now. She'd been so busy that she just wasn't having any time to think about it. Until now. She felt a small, salty tear falling down her cheeck. It was the first one of many that night.

_Note: The button's just below..._


	5. 4 Having a good conversation

_Note: So, here's chapter 4! I hope you all like it! It's a little short, but I wanted to keep **the **conversation for the next chapter, if I'm actually going to let Brock and Reba have that conversation, because I'm not sure what exactly to with the next chapter. Again, I hope you all like it! _

**4 – ****Having a good conversation **

It was Brock who woke up that morning very early. It was Saturday and he and Reba were still just with the two of them. Kyra and Jake had called the evening before, when Reba already was in bed to ask if they could stay with their friends. Brock didn't had a problem with that at all. He needed to talk with Reba that day. He was very, very sure that something was going on with her. Perhaps it was something that was going on with the both of them. Brock heard himself sigh loudly. Barbara Jean would get home late that evening, what meant that he should be going home the next day. The point was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to go home. Home... He felt like his house with Barbara Jean and Henry wasn't home anymore. But that wasn't something new... He'd been feeling that for a very long time now. He was missing something when he was with Barbara Jean, and the last couple of days he had the idea that he'd found it again. That it was Reba. He and Reba had been friends after their break-up, and they had always been close. But he realised that there still was more than just friendship. And that was something he needed to tell Reba. As soon as possible.

Reba woke up a little while after ten. She realised she had to go downstairs at some point, and since the kids would be home as well, she wouldn't be alone with Brock. That was something she wanted to avoid for a while. Whatever was going on between them, was something she didn't want to have. She remember the hell she went through after Brock cheated on her, and if there was something she wanted to avoid, it was being the other woman. She sighed and figured it was time to go downstairs, face the kids and –even more important,- face Brock. She had to be with him the rest of the day anyway, and although she was planning on ignoring him, she had to face him at some point.

She came downstairs in a tank top and jogging pants, were she always slept in and expected to hear a lot of noise of the kids. When she came into the kitchen, there was silence though. All she found was Brock, sitting on a chair reading the paper, while eating his breakfast. Reba's first thought was turning around immidiately and stay upstairs in her room until the evening came. She realised though that that was complete nonsense; it was hér house! She quietly shuffled through the kitchen to the fridge to grab milk and to find something to eat. She had the idea Brock didn't notice her, but when she thought about that, he started talking. Wrong thoughts. "Goodmorning Reba." Reba murmered something unintelligible. Brock sighed while Reba grabbed the things she wanted to eat and drink. It was going to be hard to have a conversation with Reba again like they had yesterday evening. "The kids stayed over with their friends." Reba nodded. While Brock kept trying to start a conversation about the evening before, Reba kept avoiding his questions. She just kept making her breakfast, not giving Brock any answers. Brock was getting sick of it. "Okay, Reba that's it!" Reba got a little scared of Brock's sudden outburst, but recovered immidiately. "What?!" Brock sighed and tried to speak without annoyance and anger when he started talking. "Why are you avoiding my questions?" "I do not!" "Yes, you do, Reba!" Reba already wanted to start saying she wasn't, when Brock started talking again. "You just don't want to talk about yesterday evening, but we háve to talk about it!" "Why?!" Reba's blue eyes were full of some sort of anger, but Brock could see she could almost cry. He was wondering why while he started talking again. "Because I don't like the way we're acting towards each other right now, Reba!" Without thinking about what she was going to say, she said: "Well, you should've thought about that before you wanted to look at that photoalbum so desperately!"

Angry, she grabbed her plate with food and stamped upstairs to her room. Brock sat down on his chair. What Reba just said to him made him realise Reba actually was having a hard time remembering their marriage the way it used to be. All he just wanted was to talk about Reba about his feelings. He was so confused. He sight... What was he going to do now?

_Note: So, this was it! Hit that button below!_


	6. 5 Just flipping through our photoalbums

_Note: Hi everyone, here I am, with chapter five! I've been having a delay on every single story that I'm currently writing, since I've been very busy with school and sports, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway and keep posted for the next chapter, which I hope will be there a little faster than this one. Let me know what you think of this one, all (constructive) criticism is welcome is well! Enjoy this one...!_

**5 – ****Just flipping through our photoalbums**

Brock was watching television, some stupid show with Dr. Phil, when he realised it had been three hours since Reba had been downstairs. He knew she was angry, maybe a little bit confused, but he didn't realise she would've stayed upstairs for that long. He hoped she would've been downstairs bye now to tell him what exactly was bothering her. He knew it was involving the photoalbum, and he realised it must be something between the two of them. He realised that she wasn't the only one having a hard time; so was he. He wasn't confused though; he knew exactly what was on his mind. He decided to go upstairs, to see if Reba would talk. He figured she would be either relieved to talk or freak out at him. He figured he would take the risk. He slowly walked up the stairs to Reba's room, and knocked on her door. "No!!" He heard Reba's sharp voice yell. Reba was sitting on her bed, doing absolutely nothing. She was so confused. After Brock had been flipping through their wedding photoalbum, she felt like she missed everything she ever had. Without her kids, without a husband; she felt lonely. She realised that the feelings she'd been having were feelings of love. And perhaps feelings of her marriage with Brock that she wanted back. She wasn't sure. She realised she was falling in love with Brock again though. And that was something she absolutely didn't want. She couldn't do that to Barbara Jean, and perhaps even more important; she couldn't do that to herself.

Brock wanted to get in anyway, but when he tried to open the door, he realised the door was locked. "Reba, come on, we need to talk. We can't be like this when the kids and Barbara Jean get home." Reba didn't answer. "Okay, well, then I'll talk to you. You've got to listen anyway.." He sat down with his back to the door of Reba's room, and started talking. "Reba... I'm not sure what happend yesterday. I was just... Having fun. And I'm pretty sure you were having fun as well... We were just flipping through our photoalbums, Reba. At least I thought we were." Brock sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was having a hard time telling Reba what he felt. He couldn't imagine what Reba felt, being the one listening and probably feeling a lot of different feelings at the same time. "But... When we flipped through the album of our wedding, I felt something. Something I've been feeling the entire time I've been here, but much stronger. A feeling about me. About you... About us. I... I feel like we've made a mistake. Like I have made a mistake." Suddenly Brock felt a slap against his back and fell face down; it was the door, that Reba'd opened. He quickly got back on his feet to face Reba. He could see she'd been crying. She let him in into her bedroom and both sat down on Reba's bed. "What mistake?" Reba looked into Brock's eyes when she asked him that question. She could see how he was having a hard time telling her what he was telling her. Brock on the other hand, could see something else in Reba's eyes. He saw pain. Lots of pain. He was having doubts about what he was going to tell Reba. He had the idea that he could cause even more pain when he would tell her what he felt. But maybe he wouldn't... Damn, this was hard. That was all Brock was thinking. He decided to just drop the bom. "Reba... I think I made a mistake marrying Barbara Jean. I think I made a mistake when I left you." Reba's eyes filled with tears. She was feeling so fragile and emotional. On one hand, she felt glad with Brock's conffession. It made her feel a little better that she wasn't the only one with those feelings. On the other hand, she was angry. Angry of what he was doing. And it was the anger that she showed. With a little emotional twist though. She was almost crying when she yelled: "Brock! You can't do this to me. You can't do this to me again. You have no idea of the hell I've been through when you decided to leave me for Barbara Jean! It has been so hard for me to let go of the anger that I had towards you and Barbara Jean. And now you're telling me that you think you've made a mistake?! You cán't do this to me! You just can't!" On the end, she was crying. She didn't know what to do. Brock sat next to her in silence. He was thinking for a while and then started to talk, with a sobbing Reba next to him. "Reba... I... I... I don't know, Reba. I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is, that I think that I love you." Reba looked in his eyes, still crying, and said: "You have no idea what that loving someone means, Brock." Brock looked at her with confusion. "Excuse me?! I don't know what loving someone means?!" Reba looked him right in his eyes when he said: "If you really loved me, you would've made sure this would've never, never happend. That you wouldn't have told me what you just did!" Reba walked out of her room, crying, confused and upset, leaving a even more confused Brock behind.


	7. 6 Real love will never end

_Note: So, it's been so long ago since I've update any of my story's here. I've been really busy lately, but tonight I suddenly had some inspiration. I hope you all like it, please r&r to let me know what you think of it, and I hope the next chapter will be online quicker as this one!_

**6 – ****Real love will never end**

Brock sat down on Reba's bed. He was confused. He was trying to understand what Reba just told him and what he'd just told Reba. She told him she loved him. Sort of. And he told her he loved her. Brock wasn't thinking about Barbara Jean, his feelings for her and even the feelings of their son at all; all he was thinking about was Reba. He couldn't help it; he'd just realised that he still loved her. He was clueless about what to do at this point, and all I could think about was the gorgeous readhead, that was sitting downstairs crying.

Reba was still crying on the couch. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair and the tears kept falling down her cheeks. At one side, she'd been waiting for Brock to say what he'd just told her for years. At the other side, she just wished he hadn't. After all those years, she'd finnaly found a way to deal with Brock and Barbara Jean's relationship and she was finally feeling better. Untill now. She didn't want to be the other woman, she didn't want Barbara Jean to feel the way she'd been feeling when she found out about her and Brock. But at the same time, all she wanted was to feel Brock's hands touching her body, feeling his lips on hers... She was clueless. She wasn't sure at all about what to do, but she decided to follow her heart. Even though that would be hard. She knew there would be crying; a lot of crying from a lot of people. But she needed to do something. It was tearing her apart, being agry and upset with Brock and her own feelings. She walked upstairs to her bedroom, where she found Brock, still sitting on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands.

"Brock?" Brock heard Reba's voice. It was little and sweet, and he immidiately turned around and stood up. "Sit down, please." He sat down again and Reba slowly sat down next to him. She took a deep breath and said: "I'm going to tell you something right now, and I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do, but I need to tell you. And I...I want to apologize in advance for causing you trouble, but... well, since you've kinda done that already I guess that won't be a big issue." Even though both Brock and Reba felt tension, they smiled and Reba continued. "Brock... I love you. I love you só much and it hurts so much at the same time..." Brock saw Reba's eyes getting wet and he realised how vulnerable she was at this point. He wanted to hold her hand, but she pulled hers away. "I don't know what to do, Brock. At this point I... I just wished I could be with you the way we used to be when we were married, but I don't want to hurt Barbara Jean." He looked in her pretty, blue eyes when he said: "Reba... You know I love you. I'd just told you." Reba sighed and said: "Well... Perhaps that's what's so complicated. I still love you, you still love me... But you're married, Brock." He sighed. "I know... I don't know what to do, Reba. I'm honest when I tell you I want to be with you." "You can't just leave Barbara Jean and Henry. It hurts só much Brock, I know what it feels like. I can't do this to Barbara Jean. But I want to be with you so badly...". Their eyes locked and Reba knew that if she wouldn't watch away quickly, she would feel his lips on hers in seconds. Deep down inside, she knew she had to watch away. But she couldn't. In no time she felt Brock's lips on hers and it felt só good.

Brock's hands ran through Reba's soft, red hair while his lips connected with hers. It felt so familiair and so good, and he didn't want to stop. Meanwhile Reba felt as if she was in heaven. All she could think about were Brock's hands, touching her hair and moving along the curves of her body, and his kisses. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing Brock's tongue to play with hers. Her hands ran up and down his back while she felt his on her butt, massaging it slightly. She wasn't sure what exactly she was doing and wether it was the good thing to do. But she knew it felt right.


	8. 7 The very wrong thing to do

_Note: So, I've been having a lot of inspiration the last couple of days, which resulted in two chapters. One is the previous chapter, the other is this one. I hope you all like it, and it'll make up a little bit of the hard time waiting for these two chapters. I really, really hope you'll enjoy this one as well and as always, let me know what you think of it to let me improve my writing! x._

**7 – The very wrong thing to do**

Reba softly moaned when she felt Brock's lips on that special place in her neck. He was still able to find that place, and when he kissed it, it made her feel incredible. His hands were still moving up and down her body and the kisses they shared where more passionate each time. Reba knew that if she wouldn't stop know, there would be a chance there would happen something more than sharing the kisses. But Brock's touch and kiss made her feel special and loved, and she quickly forgot all the other thoughts that were spinning around in her head.

Meanwhile, Brock enjoyed their kisses just as much as she did. Her lips were so soft and tasted so good. He could hear and he could feel she was enjoying this just as much as he did. He wasn't thinking about his wife at all; all he thought about was the beautiful redhead, sitting next to him with her arms around him and her lips on his.

Reba slowly fell backwards on her bed, and landed on her soft pillow with Brock on top of her. Their eyes locked and Reba felt his hands moving to her blouse, to unbutton it. She didn't stop it. When her blouse was open, Brock stared at her breasts, that were covered in a silky, black bra and moved his eyes down to her belly. She was still as pretty as she used to be. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her belly and moved up. When he moved his lips between her breasts, Reba realised he knew just what to do to turn her on. He still knew it, after all those years. Though she had to admit that he used to do it without her wearing a bra... He moved his lips back to hers, and their kisses were intens and both Reba and Brock felt amazing. They were caught in the moment untill both heard the door bang and a voice yell: "Reba?! Brock?!". Both recognized the voice and whispererd at the same time: "Barbara Jean..". Immidiately, Reba pushed Brock off of her and she tried to button up her blouse again as fast as possible Brock wasn't sure what to do, and Reba could tell he wasn't. "Go downstairs, you mo-ron!". Brock quickly got off the bed and tried to fix his hair a little bit when he walked downstairs.

Reba was left behind, and she walked over to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes were still red of the crying and her hair was a complete mess. She tried to think sensible of what had just happen. She had told Brock she still loved him. He had told her he still loved her. They had kissed. There happend a tiny little bit more than sharing a few kisses. It had felt good. It had felt as if they'd never been apart and as if it was just yesterday when they'd done that for the last time. And then they had heard Barbara Jean's voice. Reba realised she now was something she hated to be. A person who she'd hated years ago for what that person had done to her. She was now the other woman. She was cheating, on the woman who her ex-husband had cheated on her with a couple of years ago. She was cheating on her best friend. She felt her eyes getting wet again, and while she realised she'd been crying more today than she'd had in an entire year, the tears were streaming down her face again.

Downstairs, Brock tried to act as normal as possible towards his wife, who was extremely happy to see him. "Honey! I've been missing you so much! How are you, how are the stones?" Barbara Jean kissed him and hugged him tightly and Brock smiled a little uncomfortable and said: "I'm great honey, I'm feeling a lot better." Brock felt extremely uncomfortable standing next to Barbara Jean, not having the time to put everything what just happend with Reba in line in his head, and turned to his son immidiately. "Hey bud, how are you?" Henry gave his father a big hug and than runned to the couch to play with a toy he'd been holding the entire time. Barbara Jean smiled while watching her son and said: "He's addicted to that toy ever since I bought it at the beginning of our trip. Brock just nodded and Barbara Jean could tell there was something wrong with him. She blamed it on his stones though and decided to ask him some other questions: "Where's Reba? You haven't killed her, have you?" Brock immidiately shoock his head. "Of course not, she's upstairs... We... We... We were doing.. Something on the computer." Barbara Jean nodded and said: "Well, I'll go see her." Brock immidiately threw himself in front of the stairs without an excuse. "Brock, honey... What are you doing?" "Relax, sweetheart. You go and get yourself a nice cup of tea, then I'll go see what's taking her so long, okay?" Barbara Jean smiled at her husband; how she loved him and nodded. "Okay, I will. But don't stay away too long, okay?" Brock nodded and quickly went upstairs. He saw Reba was in de bathroom and knocked on the door. "Reba... Barbara Jean's asking for you all the time. She really wants to see you." Reba unlocked the door and Brock saw she had been crying. She had tried to cover up everything with make-up, but he could see she'd been anyway. "Brock... You can't expect me to go and play happy with her.. We've done something wrong. Or at least, it ís wrong. It felt good, being with you again, but..." Reba's head was filled with emoitions. Brock put a hand on her shoulder, what almost made Reba tremble and said: "Reba...We have to talk about what happend. And we will. But we can't do it right now, not with BJ downstairs. We'll do it very, very soon, I promise. But she really wants to see you now Reba..." Reba nodded. She had to see Barbara Jean sometime anyway, and it was pretty normal that you wanted to see your best friend after you'd come back from a trip. But it was so hard voor Reba to face Barbara Jean right now. She had to anyway. "Give me a few seconds, okay? Tell her I'll be there in a minute." Brock nodded, and the two of them exchanged looks once more before Brock went down again.

That evening, Reba was exhausted when she went to bed and lay her head on her pillow. Wit her head on the pillow where she'd laid a couple of hours ago with Brock on top of her... The kids were home again, Brock was gone again... It'd been hard for her to act as normal as possible towards Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean immidiately noticed she had red eyes when Reba'd come downstairs that afternoon, but Reba'd waved it away with "It's just a cold.". But Brock had known it was because of her crying. They had decided to talk over some coffee the next day, when Van and Barbara Jean would be at work, the kids at school and Cheyenne out with Elizabeth. She wasn't sure what to expect. She was in love. All over again, as if she was a teenager again. It felt so good, being with Brock. But at the same time, it felt extremely wrong. The kisses she'd shared with Brock –the kisses that felt so familiair and loving,-, the touches they'd been sharing together that morning, everything they'd been sharing that morning, was cutting through her heart as a knife. And it hurted so bad.

_Note: That button to hit is below!_


	9. 8 Talking over coffee

_Note: So, this is chapter 8. It was pretty hard to write this, and I really hope you'll enjoy this. Please let me know what you think, to be honest I'm not quit sure about this chapter, but I didn't have a clue of what other to write ;) . Enjoy it! xx._

**8 – Talking over coffee**

The next day, Reba arrived around eleven o'clock at Brock's house. She felt exhaused; the entire night, she'd been tossing and turning and thinking about her, Brock and Barbara Jean. It was a triangle, a very complicated triangle. Brock was glad to see her when he opened his front door, and let her in. "Reba, I'm glad you came." "Well, since we made an appointment it's quite normal I came." Brock smiled a little bit. It wasn't exactly one of the funniest things Reba could say, but a least she was trying to joke a little bit. "Do you want some coffee?" Reba nodded and a minute later, both sat on the couch with a big mug full with coffee in their hands. Both weren't sure where to start and weren't saying anything. "I'm not so sure where to start this conversation, Reba." She nodded. "Me neither.. All I know is that we've done something wrong." "But it didn't felt wrong." "It felt wrong when I realised I was hurting Barbara Jean the way she had hurt me..". Brock tried to look in Reba's eyes, but she kept looking away. He knew he'd hurt her in the past, when he married Barbara Jean. He didn't realise though that it was still hurting her. "Reba..I'm sorry I hurt you. You know I am." Reba nodded and when she looked in his eyes, he could see she was almost crying. She was trying to be her strong, usual self, but she couldn't. All the pain she'd been hiding for so long was coming out now, and she could't handle it the way she usually did. She couldn't just laugh it away or talk over it like she usual did. "Brock! You know I know you're sorry... But you have no idea how much it still hurts me. Our family fell apart when you left me, and though we've been trying to make it as good as it can, it has never been the same again. It hurted so much to see you leaving me for Barbara Jean. It hurted so much to realise I wasn't good and pretty and sweet and caring and loving enough for you... It still hurts so much. I hated Barbara Jean for what happend, I guess I hated her even more than I hated you. But I grew over it, and I realised she could actually be some kind of friend to me. And that's what we are now. I already told you that I still love you.. But I don't want you to regret any things you're doing with me right now. I can't hurt Barbara Jean that way, and you certainly can't. You have to be sure of what you want before anything more is going to happen between you and me." Brock sighed while he thought about what Reba'd just told him. He ran a hand through his hair and said: "Reba... You were never not good or pretty or sweet or caring or loving enough for me... In fact... I think you were a little tóó much of everything. You were so sweet and so.. Incredible. It was just so overwhelming for me. I don't know how it all started, I just know that at some point we were having so many fights about nothing and then Barbara Jean was there... I still don't know why I did it. I do love Barbara Jean, but not in a way I think I should love someone who's supposed to be the love of my life... I think that's you." She turned her head away and he could hear she was crying. He quietly moved a little bit closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. At that point, Reba could't take it anymore. She started crying out loud and Brock immidiately wrapped his arms around her, and Reba lay her head on his chest. She felt so stupid for crying, she hated it when people saw her crying. Especially when Brock saw her crying. But she just couldn't take it anymore. Meanwhile, Brock was softly caressing her hair. She was so incredible, and he hated to see her sad.

About ten minutes later, Reba was pouring a little bit of cold water in her face. A little later, she sat down again on the couch, while Reba gave her another cup of coffee. "You're other one became cold." She smiled at him. "Thank you." "You're welcome... Are you feeling a little better?" She shrugged a little, but didn't answer his question. "Brock.. What are we going to do?" Their eyes locked when Brock said: "I'm not exactly sure about what to do... But Reba..." He grabbed her hand while he kept looking in her eyes and said: "I love you." Reba saw he was honest and she suddenly gave him a hug while she whispererd: "I love you too." Both enjoyed the close moment they were having, and Brock realised she smelled the exact same as she did years ago. He still loved that scent. They broke apart after a minute and Reba said: "Brock.. You should talk to Barbara Jean." He nodded. "I know. But what am I supposed to tell?" Reba sighed. "I don't know... Tell her what you feel. But Brock.. Think well before you tell her something that will hurt her." Brock looked at the beautiful redhead standing in front of him. He knew she was hurt so bad, but at the same time she still didn't want Barbara Jean to get hurt because of her. "You're so sweet, Reba." She gave him a sly smile and then said: "I have to go, Brock. Call me when you've talked to Barbara Jean. If you're sure what you're going to tell her." He nodded and Reba walked to the door, ready to leave. Brock realised he had to tell her something though, and when she almost reached the door, he grabbed her hand. "Wait. Reba... I know what I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her what I've told you.." Reba thought for a little while and then said with a sly smile: "Perhaps you should say that a little bit... What can I say... A little bit more careful?" He nodded. "I guess I should. But... I just want you to know that I've chosen. And I promise to you that I'll never ever hurt you as much as I did before." Reba looked at him and said: "I guess I'm supposed to say thank you now... And... In one way, this is all I wanted to hear. Because I want to be with you. But, like I said... Think well before you tell her what you told me. You know she's going to get hurt." Brock nodded again. Their eyes locked again when Reba said: "Brock... Give me a hug. Please." He didn't let her say that twice and embraced her with a warm hug. "I gotta go now." Reba whispererd softly. Reba nodded while he let her go. Reba gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later, Brock." He nodded and let go of her hand while she walked over to her own house. When she'd left and he closes the door, he could still feel her lips burning on his. He decided he would talk to Barbara Jean that same evening. He knew he was going to hurt her. But he would do it different than he did with Reba, he was sure about that.


	10. 9 It's over

_Note: Wow, it's been way to long since I've even been thinking about this story, or any other story I've been writing here. It's a very short part, but I wanted it to end like this because the next chapter has this like, totally different theme. I hope everyone still enjoys this story as much as I do writing it, and please let me know if you did or if you didn't! x._

**9 - It's over.**

When Barbara Jean came home that evening, she figured it was quiet in the house. A little bit too quiet. When she walked in the living room, she realised why it was quiet: Henry wasn't there. She could see Brock sitting on the couch, trying to look as if he was relaxed, but she could see he wasn't. She slammed the door, so Brock could hear she was home and said: "Hi honey, I'm home!" Instead of the usual "Hey, how was your day, honey?", all Brock said was: "Can we talk?" Barbara Jean realised this didn't sound good. Not at all. His face had a strange but serious glance and it scared her. "What's wrong, baby?" She sat down on the couch next to him and wanted to kiss him, but he turned his head away. "Barbara Jean... It's over."

Meanwhile, Reba was nervous. All the kids were out of the house, what gave her plenty of time to think. Which wasn't very nice, because it kept her thinking about Brock and Barbara Jean. And herself. It was an amazing feeling, to realise that the love between her and Brock still existed and that both were actually willing to give it another shot. But it was also a horrible feeling to realise Barbara Jean would be hurt, just as much as Reba got hurt a couple of years ago. She hated being the other woman now, and it kept spinning and spinning in her head. She hated herself for doing something like she did. But she couldn't help loving Brock as much as she did. She knew she had always been the master of hiding her emotions when Brock and Barbra Jean were in her home, kissing or touching. Or doing both. But it had always hurted.

If the kids would've been home, she would've had something else to do. Like yelling at Kyra to put the volume of her music down, or laughing at Jake's jokes, or play with Elizabeth, or talking to Cheyenne about her new clothes. Perhaps she would've talked to Van for a while. And of course told him he was a moron after a couple of minutes. It would've set her mind of her love triangle though. But now, she couldn't even focus on the telvision, or at her favorite book.

She'd tried to make some hot chocolate, but she'd let the milk on the gas too long, so there wasn't any hot chocolate either. So all she did was sitting on the couch, turning the television on and off, and thinking about Brock and Barbara Jean. And how it could've been if Barbara Jean hadn't been in her life at all. She felt mean for thinking that way. Barbara Jean became one of her best friends in the last couple of years, even though it had been hard. But Brock meant so much to her. She sighed, and hoped Brock would storm into her house soon. Without Barbara Jean right behind him to kill her.

At Brock's house, Barbara Jean hadn't yet bursted into tears. Instead, she was trying to make some goofy funny comments, and kept thinking Brock wasn't serious. It started to get to her that he wasn't making a joke though. "Who is she?" Brock sighed. He knew Barbara Jean would like to know who the woman he loved was, but he hoped she wouldn't ask him. How could he possibly tell her, he still loved the woman he left a couple of years ago? "Barbra Jean... Does it really matter?" Brock could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course it matter, you idiot. I'd like to know who I am losing my husband to." Until that point, it had never occured to Barbra Jean Reba could be that one person. But when she saw Brock's eyes, full of guilt, but also very honest, she couldn't think of any other person than Reba. "Brock... Is it..Tell me it's not. Tell me it's not Reba..." Tears started streaming down Barbra Jean's face, and when she saw the look again on Brock's face, she knew it was Reba. She stood up and ran away. Brock put his head in his hands and sighed. No matter how much he loved Reba, it hurted to see Barbra Jean being like this. He knew he'd done the right thing though. But how was he ever going to be able to fix the tangled web he, Reba and Barbra Jean were in at this point.


	11. 10 Barbra Jean's Choice

_Note: Inspiration, inspiration! Let me know what you think of it! x._

**10. ****Barbra Jean's choice **

That same evening, Brock had rung up Reba. Kyra and Jake were visiting Reba's parents and Cheyenne and Van were in their own place. The conversation was short, in less than twenty second Brock told Reba he wanted to come over. And Reba couldn't say no. When Brock knocked on her door and she let him in, she could see from the look on his face that Brock had told Barbra Jean what he needed to tell her. They sat down on the couch in silence, apart from each other. They hadn't touched each other since Brock came in, and Reba got somewhat scared of touching him. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. She needed to know what had happened between him and Barbra Jean though. "What happend Brock?" Their eyes locked and Brock said: "I'm not sure... She just walked out on me. At first, she just didn't believe what I'd told her. Then, she wanted to know who the other woman was." When Brock used the words 'the other woman', Reba felt as if someone had slapped her in her face. For Barbra Jean, she was now officialy the other woman. If Brock had told her he was in love with Reba of course. Reba was almost afraid of the answer to the question, but she needed to know. "What did you say?". "I didn't say anything." Brock ran a hand through his hair and then continued. "But she guessed it was you." It hit Reba even harder than she'd expected. It had been spinning in her mind from the moment she realised Brock loved her as well, but to hear Brock saying it, made it final. She wás the other woman. Brock could see Reba was trying to fight her tears and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. Reba was just thinking about how she'd felt when she was all alone.

_The kitchen didn't feel__ the way it did before. Neither did the living room, or the bathroom. She didn't want to think about how it felt in the bedroom. She stood there, all alone, since the kids were at school. They seemed to be pretty cool about the whole situation, but it was slowly tearing her apart. She grabbed a photograph, that was standing on a cupboard, and looked at it. It was their family. Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Brock and herself. That was the way it was supposed to be. Their entire family together. Not some bubbling blonde that was in the middle of it, stealing her husband and tearing her family apart. _

When Reba couldn't hold back her tears anymore, Brock swept away the first tear that came streaming down her face. A lot of tears followed up to that one though, and Brock could probably only swep them away with a huge broom. So he just held her tight, assuring her he would never let her go, and kissed her forehead. All the stress and all the emotions Reba had been feeling for a long time were the cause of her outburst that moment. She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. Brock didn't mind at all though. He kept helding her and stroking her hand with his thumb. And both Brock and Reba knew that he would be doing that as long as necessary.

Almost two hours later –it was almost ten pm,- Reba was still lying in Brock's arms. They were watching tv in silent, while Brock kept stroking Reba's hair. After Reba stopped crying, they decided they would talk about Barbra Jean later that evening. Both knew that they had to start their conversation quick, since it was almost bedtime. And both weren't sure what was going to happen when either one of the would say they wanted to go to bed. When Brock decided they needed to talk, they both heard Reba's mailbox ramble. A letter was falling on the ground in her house, and she stood about, still a bit dull from the lying and crying, and grabbed the letter. It was adressed to both Reba and Brock, and both recognized the handwriting. It was Barbra Jean's. Both started reading, without saying a word.

_Dear Reba and Brock,_

_I just assumed you (Brock) were at Reba's, if not, then I guess you'll read this letter in a short time. I took me long to decide what I was going to write down, but I realised I should be just honest. I was –and I'm still,- hurt when I heard what Brock told me this evening. But somewhere, deep inside, I guess I've always known what Brock told me. It was obvious you two have always loved each other, even though your actions doesn't always cocur with that. Reba, I want you to know I'm not mad. I don't hate you, how could I possibly hate you, you're my best friend. Of course I'm hurt, but it wasn't such a big suprise as I think it should've been __for a happily married woman. I guess I realised at that point that I've always known Brock didn't love me as much as you need to, to spent an entire life together.  
Brock, I still love you. I will always do. But this evening's conversation hurt me and I don't think I'm ready to see you and Reba being happy together yet. I'm going to my parents for a while, with Henry. I'll let you know when I get back, and just give me a sign when you want to see Henry, that's easy to encounter. When I get back, we can talk about all this. Together, or with the three of us. We'll speak soon._

_Love you both, BJ_

_P.s: I have to let you know that I'm okay with the two of you being together, if it wasn't obvious yes. Even if it hurts, I guess it's the right thing._

When Brock and Reba realised both were finished reading, they looked at each other. They both admired Barbra Jean for being completely honest. And they both realised that Barbra Jean had told them she'd approved the two of them being together. She made a choice. And Reba and Brock were lucky with that choice. Reba and Brock looked in each others eyes, and Reba sat up straight. Her eyes were still puffy from the crying and Brock's face looked tired. Both gave each other a smile, and saw the spark in the other's eyes. Reba lend in for a kiss. It was a sweet, soft kiss. It was a kiss of two people who loved each other more than they possibly could.


	12. 11 Closer Than Ever

_Note: So, this story is going quick. Chapter eleven's here, and I have to admit that I feel like this story is almost done. After this one, there only one chapter left, and that's it! As always, let me know what you think of it._

**11. Closer Than Ever**

That evening, Brock and Reba decided they should both head off to their own beds. They decided they would meet each other tomorrow in Reba's kitchen for breakfast. Both were tired and ready to sleep, but they both didn't want to let the other go. They had missed each other for so long, and hated the fact that they had to sleep in their own beds that night. They decided it was the right thing to do though, and around eleven pm, both Brock and Reba were lying in their own bed.

When Reba was tossing and turning in her bed, she realised how much she was longing for someone to hold her. It had been way too long since she had someone that meant as much to her as Brock did, or someone coming close to being her husband. It had been way too long since she had someone kissing her the way Brock did. And it had been way too long since she had been close with a man. The thing Reba wanted the most, was grabbing her cellphone and call Brock to tell him to come over right away. But Reba felt like it was too inappropriate to do something like that. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to catch the sleep she needed.

A couple of doors further, Brock was awake as well. He was lying in the bed, where he had been lying with Barbra Jean for so long. Everything that had happend felt so double, it was having two sides. Brock was happy to be with the woman that he loved the most, but he felt like an ass towards Barbra Jean. He appriciated every single thing she wrote in her letter; she didn't seem to blame anyone for what happend. Brock felt awkward lying in the bed of his and Barbra Jean's house though. He wanted to be lying next to Reba so bad. Holding her in his arms, smelling her scent. But he knew Reba felt like they should wait, at least one night.

Brock woke up in the middle of the night from a buzzing sound. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and realised he had been sleeping for less than three hours. He saw a light flickering on the cupboard next to his bed, and realised it was his cellphone. Brock opened his cellphone and saw there was a new textmassage. His heart jumped when saw it was from Reba. **Brock. If you're awake, please come over. Door's open. X. **He didn't need to think about Reba's offer twice. He quickly put on a shirt and jeans, put on a pair of shoes and headed over to Reba's house. He quietly opened the door and locked it when he got in. When he was walking on the stairs, he heard Reba yell: "Brock, is it you?" He smiled, and opened her bedroom door and said: "Yes, it's me." He saw Reba's blue eyes sparkle and her lips forming a smile when she saw him. He loved it. She sat up in her bed and said: "I'm glad you came." Brock turned on the lights and looked at the most beautiful redhead he'd ever seen. Her hair was put together in a ponytail, and she was wearing a black tanktop on a pair of joggingpants. She looked gorgeous. He put his shoes off and sat down next to her on her bed, but instead of kissing her, he teased: "So, what did you want me to come for?" Reba gave him a cute but naughty smile and said: "Well.. I just missed you. And I realised I really, really wanted to be with you tonight." Brock smiled; he loved Reba when she was flirty like this. She placed herself in front of him and leand in for a kiss. The kiss quickly became passionate and Brock rolled himself on top of Reba. Their breathing became heavier and Reba removed his shirt. His trousers quickly followed. Their kisses became more passionate and Reba and Brock knew what was going to happen. They both wanted it. Reba broke their kisses for a split second to look in Brock's eyes. He looked in hers. Two pairs of eyes were sprakling out of love and desire. Brock removed her tanktop while she took her joggingpants off. He looked at his wifes body and realised it hadn't changed a bit after the last time he'd seen her naked. "You're beautiful" Brock whispererd. Reba just smiled and kissed him.

Reba's head was lying on Brock's chest while he was gently strocking her silky soft read hair. They weren't saying a thing, but both knew that what had just happend was amazing. Their lovemaking had been better than it had ever been. They felt comfortable with each other. For a while they were just lying there, close to each other, enjoying their evening together. They'd been waiting for this moment for so long. It was almost four in the morning when Reba and Brock realised they needed some sleep. "I love you, Reba." Brock kissed her on her forehead. Reba turned her head so she could face Brock, and looked him in his eyes. "I love you too."

_Note: Sorry that I left the fluffy stuff out. I just suck at those parts, so I figured I'd do it this way. I update with the very last part asap. x. Ps; the button's below! x._


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth Pratt-Montgomery was sitting on her couch. Her mom and dad –Cheyenne and Van Montgomery,- had just left. They had picked up her kids –she had a six year old son named Bryan and a ten year old daughter named Rachel,- and her husband, Laurence Pratt, was in Nebreska for his job. She was all alone, and she enjoyed it. It gave her the time to flip through the photoalbums that were standing in her house. While she searched for the album she wanted to have, she thought of how many people had lived in this house. The house first belonged to her grandparents, and after they'd moved to a smaller home, her parents had lived there. And finally, when her parents wanted to move to a smaller house, it'd became her and Laurence's property. They loved their house. After a quick search, she'd realised there was an album in the cupboard she hadn't seen before. She decided to grab that one, and she placed herself on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in front of her. The first photograph immidiately brought back memories in her mind, of course a lot of it was told to her long after it had happend. It was one of herself as a five year old, her parents, her very young aunt Kyra, her even younger uncle Jake and her grandparents, Reba and Brock Hart.

_It had been a hot, muggy day when they entire family was sitting in Reba and Brock's garden after a long, long day. Barbra Jean and Henry had just left the dinner. Cheyenne and Van had decided to throw a dinner for Cheyenne's parents, because they decided to get back together after almost six years that Brock had spent with Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean had been Reba's friend anyway, and everyone still got along perfectly fine. Reba and Brock had been incredibly happy, and everyone could see it. The sparkles in their eyes, the little gestures they often made, and the sweet touches they shared. His hand on her leg, or on her arm, her hand grabbing his under the table, a quick kiss once in a while... They were happy. It made Cheyenne happy to see her parents this happy again, and Van was happy to see them happy as well. Even Barbra Jean was glad both were happy, and –postitive as she was,- she was confident to find herself another man in the near future. Elizabeth herself didn't remember a thing of this day, except that the sun was shining and that when the picture was being taken, she only wanted to jump in the little pool Brock had set up for her. She knew, from stories of her mother and father, and even from what her grandparents had told her in the past, it was a happy day for the entire family. Everyone had been happy, and everyone had felt good. The Hart family had been complete again._

Elizabeth realised her cheeks were a little wet after she'd flipped through the entire album. There had been lots of pictures of herself with her grandparents, and when she'd looked at the last page of the album, she'd realised it wasn't one of her own, but that it belonged to her grandparents. She smiled at the last photograph in the album; it was one of her eighty-year old grandparents. When she closed the book, the pretty blonde smiled. Her grandparents both passed away in the last two years. But all the memories she had, and all the stuff her parents had told her about her grandparents, made her realise what a special people they were, even before she had been born. Elizabeth shared lots of good memories with them, and she knew those would always be in her heart forever. Her grandparents had been very special people. And most of all; they loved each other, and their family, to death.

**_The end._**

_Note: So, this was it it. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing. x._


End file.
